Jorgia Prynce
Jorgia Prynce Childhood Jorgia Prynce was born to McKenna and Aurelius Lagorio in Alresford on a cold morning in October. Her mother was a muggle and her father was a pureblood Slytherin Alumni. The couple seemed to have a happy marriage and a happy life, raising their daughter to love magic. Jorgia's father came from an affluent and wealthy pureblooded family that was less than enthused by his decision to marry a muggle. They were not very welcoming to the young half-blood and never let her forget that she was almost beneath them. McKenna, however, always uplifted her daughter and reminded her that she was special. Growing up, Jorgia was a bit of a priss due to the wealth her father had. He spoiled his daughter and told her that she was better than the other muggle children. This attitude remained until Jorgia was caught bullying one of her classmates, calling them names and making fun of their clothing. When McKenna heard of this, she set out to change her daughters outlook on others and did just that. Jorgia transformed under her mothers guidance into a sweet girl who not only respected muggles, but had pride in her muggle side. Aurelius attempted to rectify this by taking his daughter to affluent parties in the Wizarding World, but Jorgia rejected the scene, even at a young age. Off to Hogwarts When her letter arrived, her father couldn't be more proud. He and McKenna took their daughter school shopping and prepared her for Hogwarts as best they could. McKenna made her daughter promise to be kind to everyone, even if she was sorted into her fathers house, which she knew, was typically filled with kids who had a mindset like her husband. Jorgia promised and made her way to Hogwarts. She was quickly sorted into her fathers house, which, at first, worried her. But when she lettered home to her parents about this, her father sent her a howler, screaming with joy about his daughter following in his footsteps. She was somewhat proud of the way her father felt and decided to make the best of it, proving that not all Slytherin's were bullies. The first few weeks of her first year were stressful but she was thriving in her classes thus far. Jorgia was proving to be a naturally talented witch, which most expected from a Lagorio. The Murder of McKenna Prynce Things were going well for Jorgia in school up until Christmas Break. Her parents had picked her up from the train station and brought her home, but Jorgia could tell that something was off about her father. It was only a few days into the break when he disappeared on her. McKenna did her best to make good of the holiday and not focus on her husbands odd behavior and absence. One night, Jorgia awoke to the sounds of screaming and crying. She rushed down the stairs of her home and hid behind the couch to get a good look at what was going on. What she saw would change her life forever. Her father was laughing wildly, his wand raised and pointed at her mother. McKenna's hands were up, pleading with him to stand down, but he didn't. Her eyes caught sight of her daughter hiding, letting out a shriek and commanding her to run just before Aurelius casted and cried out 'Avada Kedavara'. McKenna fell limp to the ground as Jorgia screamed. Aurelius turned to see his daughter and began to chase her but Jorgia did as her mother said, and ran. She'd made it down the street and to her neighbors house, banging on the door but there was no answer. As she began to run to another home, suddenly her father appeared in front of her and pointed his wand at her. Jorgia looked to him, terrified and unable to move. He stupefied her and returned her home to her bed. When Jorgia awoke, she thought it was all a nightmare. A blonde woman and two men stood around her looking saddened, especially the woman. She scooped Jorgia up and began to carry her outside. Jorgia didn't ask, she knew her dream was not that. She knew it was all real. She didn't cry at first, she was too numb for that. Instead the woman placed her into a car and closed the door. Jorgia watched silently through the window as the woman spoke to one of the men, who nodded and got into the drivers seat. He introduced himself as Egal Roberts, an Auror for the ministry of magic, and assured her that she was safe now. Jorgia remained quiet in the back seat for a long time until she finally lifted her head and asked. "Is she dead?" Egal glanced at her in the rear view mirror and sighed through a nod. Jorgia curled against the window and sobbed, remaining like that until she arrived at their destination. The Roberts Family -Adding- Jorgia and the Ministry -Adding- Olin Kelly -Adding- Ambrose Waldgrave -Adding- Peach McCants -Adding- =